Timeless
by Ananymonus
Summary: i don't know where to catagorize this...bt its sumthing similar to spirited away..so hope u all enjoy. A story where a girl found courage and truth and stuff XD


**TIMELESS**

The sun was shining brightly, a cool wind breezed by taking some scarlet petals from a tree with them. "Can I play with you all?" a young girl asked timidly as she approached a group of children at the school playground. The children sneered at her. Haughtily remarking "Who do you think you are?? You want to play with us??!!" "Yea your mother works at the laundry cleaning shop and your father is a nobody you don't deserve to play with us." A fat boy with a mean face walks towards the girl and pushed her. "Eek..." The girl stumbled and fell on the dusty ground. A gash was formed at her knee and it bled profusely. "Ha ha ha ha look at the idiot falling." Tears start to fill her eyes and she stood up feeling embarrassed and limped away. Being treated like this was not uncommon to her. It was all her parent's fault. Because her family was poverty stricken she has to wear shabby clothes and wear shoes that have holes. She was scorned by most of the village children because her father is a lowly paid clerk and her mother is a laundry cleaner. "It's their fault. I hate them!!" Under her breath she cursed her parents. The little girl sobbed as she hides under the shade of a tree. The shadow danced around her and whispered softly "It's their fault…it's their fault..." The little girl was so busy crying that she did not see the queer shadows and the silent whispers of the shadows but someone or something did.

"I'm home." "Welcome home Joy." "Happy 11th birthday my little girl." Joy's father wanted to hug her but he got pushed away rudely. "Joy? What's wrong?" her mother asked caringly. "IT'S BOTH OF YOU!!! WHY ARE YOU MY PARENTS!! IF I HAVE BEEN BORN IN A WEALTHY FAMILY I WILL NOT BE BULLIED!!" Joy shouted as she ran into her room and slammed the wooden door loudly. "Joy...open the door. Don't you want to see you birthday present?" her mother asked while knocking gently on her door. "No… I bet its just some lousy stuff that you rummaged through the local garbage center for." Joy replied. Then there was silence. Joy sat at the floor of her room pitying herself and cursed her parents silently, blaming them for everything.

"Tick…Tick..." A ticking sound can be heard in Joy's room "Mm...Mmm??" Joy was awakened by the ticking sound and realized it was already night time. She must have fallen asleep. Then she noticed there was a round faced watch on her hand and the ticking sound came from it. It was not there before there was a letter besides it too. "Joy, we are very sorry we cannot be the perfect parents you want but we will try harder to make you happy. I hope you like your birthday present. It may not worth much but it's the thought that counts. Love, mom and dad." Joy stared at the pitiful watch on her hands. "Oh well, I will just wear it for now I can throw it away tomorrow." Joy stood up and went to her window and try to shut it. A crescent moon is shining brightly outside, the wind was blowing gently. On the lamp post, she can see a crow resting on it. It opened its crimson red eyes suddenly and cawed loudly. Suddenly, Joy noticed there was something moving in the shadows. "Who's there??!!" Joy asked. Then out of nowhere a demon appeared in front of her. It was tall and dark, instead of eyes in its sockets it has green flames burning in it. In the moonlight, Joy could see insects such as cockroaches and maggots crawling over the creature's body. Joy stared at the grotesque creature in front of her. She wanted to scream but her voice was stuck at her throat. "Are you Joy?" the demon asked. Its voice was rough and deep. A chill crept down her spine Joy tried to get away from the creature but her body was shaking too much and she was immobilized with fear. "I'll take that as a yes." The demon smirked showing its sharp and yellow teeth with maggots crawling on it. "Well, its time to go." Said the demon. "Go..?? Where are you taking me??" Words finally came out of Joy's mouth." The demon leans towards Joy and said "To the place without time." The demon's foul breath surrounded Joy and went up her nostrils. One breath was enough, Joy passed out instantly.

Joy's eyes flickered open and she jumped up from her bed. She looked around her and everything was normal as usual. Joy let out a sigh of relief "Thank god it was just a dream." She said silently in her heart. It was already seven thirty in the morning. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for school" She rushed out of her room at once grabbing her bag and went out the house. On the way to the school she was cursing her parents again for not waking her up. She reached her school and stopped abruptly at the gate. No one can be seen in the school compound. Joy walked slowly into her school and looked around in curiosity. "Is today a holiday?" Joy thought in her heart. She walked around the whole school. "Hello…? Anyone there?" All that replied was her own echo through the hallway. Quickly she left the school and went back home. On her journey home, she noticed there was no one around her. She stood still on the empty street waiting for any sign of living beings. A dark shadow covered the surface of the earth, she looked up the sky and noticed that the sun was not shining anymore. Thick dark clouds starts to creep and cover the beautiful blue sky making it look dark and gloomy. A cool wind breezed by sending chill down her spine. In fear she started to run back to her house. There was silence. What awaits here is an empty house when she reached home. Usually her parents would be at home to greet her, the silent house is making Joy feel uncomfortable. She decided to go around the village to find people. "Where is everyone?" Joy asked silently in her heart and fear starts to built up. No one. No one. Joy starts to walk faster then finally she broke into a run. "Anyone there??!!" Joy shouted in panic while she was running. Finally she stopped for a rest. Panting loudly, she cried desperately "Where is everyone?" In the distance, Joy heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned her head and looked hopefully at the direction where the sound was coming. An old man in rags appeared. He looked at Joy and offered her an apple. "Excuse me sir, what is happening?? Where is everyone?" Joy asked the old man. "If you want to know what has happened eat this apple then you will know everything." Joy hesitated and looked at the apple for a moment. It was long since she has ate anything and she is getting hungry. Slowly she lifted the apple to her lips and bites it. As she swallows one piece of the apple, she can feel a magical power flowing through her body. With every bite she became braver and starts to see human beings. Finally at the last bite, she starts to understand everything about this world and why is she here. This is not the world she came from. It may look like her world and but it is not the same. This is a place where evil lives. Evil such as greed, corruption, selfishness and many more. Everyone that lives in here has no good qualities in them. "The apple I gave you just now has magical power and now you posses the six sense. Furthermore, you will be able to see the people living in this world. Some of the people came from the same place as you but they never get to go back to their world because they had committed unforgivable sins." said the old man "But I didn't do anything wrong!!! Why am I sent here??!! I want to go home!! I don't belong here!!" Joy broke down and cried. The old man put his arms around Joy and said gently "You are sent here because you were disrespectful to your parents. But do not worry because there is a way you can return home." "What is it??!! Please tell me. I will do anything to get home." Joy cried in despair. "It is simple and yet difficult. You have to remember the time." Said the old man "Time?" Joy asked "Yes you have to remember what date and what time you came here and one year later on the exact date and time, you have to go to the top of the demon tower and put the twelve magic gems at the ancient clock then you can go back to your world." "Where can I find the twelve magic gems? And where is the demon tower?" "Head north then you will find the demon tower. The gems are located along the way to the demon tower. It is difficult to get the gems because each of them is guarded by a powerful demon. And the most important thing is you must never forget the time because if you do, you will never get back to your world again. Luckily you have a watch that will most probably make your job easier. You must not loose it because there are no watches or clocks here except for the one at the demon tower." Joy suddenly felt grateful that her parents bought her a watch for her birthday. She felt guilty for shouting at them for not being able to buy her better things. "Here take this with you." The old man tossed a compass at Joy. "It will make sure you will never take the wrong path." "Thank you very much, but aren't you coming with me? I'm afraid." Joy asked hopefully. "I'm sorry little girl I can't follow you. But don't worry you will find companions soon. There are some good people here too, you just have to look out for them. You have to go now. I can only bring you to the end of this town and the rest is up to you." "But…" Before Joy get to finish her sentence she was picked up by the old man gently and as quick as lightning the old man ran through the village. While she was traveling in the old man's lap, she saw many people she knew fighting with each other. The sight of their violence and hatred scared her and she shut her eyes tightly refusing to see the horrible scene. In a moment, she was facing the forest at the end of the town. The old man dropped her gently on the damp ground covered with moss. In a split second her surroundings starts to change and in an blink of an eye, she was surrounded by trees and the old man was nowhere to be seen. "Sir? Mr.? Where are you??!!" Joy shouted loudly and looked around her fearfully. She waited for a moment but all that answered her was the silence in the forest.

The forest was dark and eerily quiet. The floor of the forest was wet and damp. The liquid went into her hole filled shoes and soaked her socks. It was so quiet that she can hear her own heartbeat thumping in an uneven pace. She tried to use the compass the old man gave but gave up in vain as she was never thought how to use a compass. She hung the compass on her neck and kept on walking hoping that she would escape from the forest by luck. She walked around the forest without knowing the direction for a few hours constantly checking her watch to make sure she did not forget the time. Finally she decided to sit on a trunk of a tree that has fallen down and rest for a moment before continuing her journey. Looking around her, she saw a beautiful flower on the trunk of the tree. She was about to reach out to touch it, then she heard a voice. "STOP!! Don't touch that!!" Joy jumped and looked around her nervously. "Who's there??!! Answer me!" Joy shouted. "I'm here you dummy." Joy looked at her chest and saw the compass hanging around her neck has eyes and a mouth. It was the thing that was talking to her. Joy's eyes went as round as a plate. She was about to scream but the compass jumped and stuffed itself into her mouth and said "Don't make so much noise. It attracts too much attention. Unless you want to be eaten by a monster stop making so much noise. Okay?" Mika nodded "Good girl." The compass said jumping out of Mika's mouth. "Nice to meet you. I'm Zeon. I'm here to help you get to the demon place and to tell you some basic safety procedures in this place." "Nice to...meet you Zeon. Does compass usually talk in this world?" Joy asked in awe. "Nope! Just me cause I'm a special compass. By the way the flower you are touching just now is poisonous. One touch, that's bye-bye to you. You're lucky I'm around to save you or you would be dead by now." Zeon answered proudly. "Thank you for saving me Zeon. I'm really grateful." Joy answered "No problem. Now we better leave here you made too much noise just now. You may have attracted some predators. Come on, follow me. Hurry up." Zeon started to pull Joy with its chain. "Let me just brief you about the magic gems while we are walking. There are 12 magic gems and each of them belongs to twelve different demons. You'll have to defeat all the demons to get the gems. Each demon is powerful and strong in its own way. You have to be careful of the demon that posses the black gem because he is the strongest among all of them. But you don't have to worry about him for now because he lives at the demon tower so you will face him last." "Err...Zeon how am I supposed to get the gems from the demons? I can't fight at all!!" "Don't worry we'll find a way somehow. Just believe in yourself." Zeon said confidently. "Now make a left turn and keep on going straight for a few days" "A FEW DAYS??!!" Joy said in despair. Zeon ignored Joy's comment and continued his sentence "then we will see a cave in it is where the first gem is situated. The first gem is colorless and…" but before Zeon gets to continue her sentence, a few trees crashed down in front of them and right on top of it was a monster.

It looks like a mutated wolf with an overlarge body and it has black bead for eyes. Instead of the usual grey fur coat that a wolf has, this monster's fur coat is bright orange with purple strikes. The monster opened its mouth and it growled hungrily. Inside of its mouth, are millions of tiny hands reaching out trying to grab something. The monster's saliva dripped on the ground. The spot where the saliva hit became black and a sizzling sound could be heard. "What are you waiting for??!! Run!!" Zeon's urgent whisper made Joy alert of the condition she was in. She moved backwards and tried to run. The monster pounced. Joy tripped over a log and fell; the monster was right on top of her. A piercing scream could be heard echoing through the forest. Birds scattered from their trees into the air. A bright orange liquid was splattered everywhere, the trees, the ground and Joy's face. It was the monster's blood. A shinning sword was pierced thorough the monster's head. The orange liquid came out from the monster's wound. The monster's fur started to become a dark shade of grey as the liquid flows out. Finally, the monster went limp and its body fell on Joy crushing her with its weight. "Urghh...!" Joy tries to push the dead body away but failed miserably. "Zeon…help me!!" Joy cried desperately. "I can't!! I'm stuck under the monster's body." A muffled replied came beneath the monsters body. A shadow appeared and it pulled out the sword on the monster's head. Blinking her eyes a few times, Joy finally could see better. It was a boy. He was not much older than Joy. He sat on the monster's head and looked at Joy. Somehow, his stare gave Joy a sickening feeling. She gulped and asks reluctantly "Err... Do you think you could help me?" "Me? Of course I think I can help but it's a matter of weather I want to help you or not." The boy said smiling sheepishly. "Well? Do you want to help me or not??!!" Joy said panting violently. The weight of the monster and the boy on her is making it difficult for her to breath. "I will help you. But on one condition." The boy paused waiting for Joy to answer. "OKAY!! I'll do whatever you want just get me out of here!!" Joy cried desperately gasping for air. "Okay! We got ourselves a deal." The boy jumped down from the monster and with a swing of his leg, the monster flew off Joy's body and crashed on another tree. Joy sat up and started to wipe off the orange liquid from her face spitting out some that went into her mouth. The boy just sat on a log and watched. Finally when she finished cleaning herself up she turned and took a good look at the boy. He have short spiky brown hair and hazel brown eyes. "Since I heroically saved you from the clutches of the horrifying monster, I want to have your compass." The boy said in a commanding tone. "NO WAY! How am I suppose to get out of this jungle if u take my compass??!!" Joy cried. "Why should I care? All I know is that you promised to do anything I want if I save you. Now give it!! Or will have to force it from you." The boy said this in a cold and uncaring tone while pulling out his sword. Joy stared at his sword for a moment and clutch Zeon tightly in her hands. "Give me the compass. NOW." The boy pointed the sword at Joy. Joy's first instincts told her to run away but a voice stopped her. "its okay Joy he can't take you way from me." Zeon finally spoke "Actually no one except for you can touch me because I have been bounded to you by a spell. If anyone tries to take me away from you they shall suffer. So try and take me you little boy." Zeon glared menacingly at the boy. The boy looked at Zeon for a second and put his sword back. "Well since its like that, I will have to follow you. I need the compass to take me to the demon tower. I think that is where you are heading to according to what I heard before the monster attacked you." Joy was about to argue but she was cut short by the boy. "Don't argue. It's a win-win situation. You will guide me to the demon castle and I will protect you against the demons and help you to get the gems. So do we have a deal?" The boy looked at Joy waiting for her answer. "It's okay to accept it. It's better for you anyway. With his help you may be able to collect all the gems faster." Zeon advised Joy. "Okay I accept your offer." "Great! That's the best choice you ever made in your life. My name is Zack." "My name is Joy. This is Zeon." Joy said pointing at the compass. " Okay Zeon bring us to the demons now." Traveling in the gloomy forest is not an easy task as Joy keeps on being attacked by monsters. To survive, she has to eat their flesh which has a weird taste. After a few days of hard work, Joy and the gang finally came to a clearing. A tall mountain is blocking their way. "The demon with the colorless gemstone is in this cave. You have to win it if you want to get the gemstone or cross this mountain through this cave." Zeon said. With fear, Joy entered the cave followed by Zack. The cave was full of beautiful crystals. Everywhere Joy looked, she could see her own reflection. As they walk deeper into the cave, Joy saw a reflection of an unearthly being. Its was the most beautiful creature Joy ever saw. It looks like a miniature human figure except it has transparent wings which shone like crystal and its skin was a in a light blue tone. It flew around the crystals leaving a shimmer behind. "That is a Crystal pixie. It creates and protects the crystals. It is quite harmless unless you try to take its crystal without its permission." Zeon explained briefly. "Oh I see." Joy couldn't help staring at that little figure that is as small as her fingers. She saw the pixie lift up her head quickly and she saw fear in its eyes. As quick as lightning, the pixie flew away and disappeared in the bushes of crystals. Just as Joy was wondering what could scare the pixie away, she heard a sweet yet cold voice said behind her. "Oh, it seems that I have breakfast delivered to my home today." She turned around and saw it. It was the demon. Just as Zeon described, the demon wore a big skull on its head covering its real face. It has a body of a heavily built man and a snake's tail instead of legs. Most of all, the monster is half transparent. The monster's looks wasn't particularly frightening, but it have a menacing air around it that made Joy shiver in fear. "HEEYAAA!!!!!" Zack shrieked and jumped on the demon trying to cut it with his sword. Blue sparks appeared where the sword hit the demon and Zack bounced back and hit the hard ground with a whack. "OWWW…." "Are you alright?" Quickly Joy rush to his side trying to help him up. The demon laughs violently causing most of the crystals to crack and fall fro the ceiling. Joy pulled Zack and hid under a small hole in the cave preventing the crystals from hurting them. "YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT ME WITH THAT PIECE OF JUNK??!! DON'T JOKE WITH ME." The demon reached out his hands and grabbed Joy and Zack. "Let go of me you monster!!" Joy shrieked in fear as the monster held them close to his face. She tries to wriggle out of the demon's grip but failed miserably.Death was near today.


End file.
